<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indulgence by Nyna_Rollins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757731">Indulgence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyna_Rollins/pseuds/Nyna_Rollins'>Nyna_Rollins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, graphic birth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyna_Rollins/pseuds/Nyna_Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his gaze that drew him in. </p><p>He walked away from the maiden he was speaking to as if he were in a daze, deep, ruby eyes seemingly beckoning him over from across the room. </p><p>As he drew closer to the man that now possessed his attention, he found a small gasp leaving his lips; he was in complete disbelief that someone as breathtaking as this could exist.</p><p>It just was not possible. </p><p>OR</p><p>A marriage AU full of shameless kink smut, with our beautiful Jotun boy and our handsome Aesir Prince.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllooooooooooooo!!!</p><p>So like... I ALMOST posted this anonymously because I was so EMBARRASSED by writing this XD but like... I'm owning what I write, and I'm proud of it. </p><p>This story will be split into two chapters. The FIRST chapter includes them meeting, and the latter half of this chapter is smut. THEN the next and final chapter will ALL be smut, and will include what is in the tags.</p><p>Again, READ THE TAGS! You know what you're getting into! This chapter is a bit tame compared to what will be in the next chapter so... if pregnancy sex and mpreg birth isn't your thing, turn back now, cuz next chapter will be FULL of that.</p><p>You've been warned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>It was his gaze that drew him in. </p><p> </p><p>He walked away from the maiden he was speaking to as if he were in a daze, deep, <em>ruby</em> eyes seemingly beckoning him over from across the room. </p><p> </p><p>As he drew closer to the man that now possessed his attention, he found a small gasp leaving his lips; he was in complete disbelief that someone as <em>breathtaking</em> as this could exist.</p><p> </p><p>It just was not possible. </p><p> </p><p>The man before him was small for a Jotun, smaller than Thor had ever seen of a person of this race of giants. He stood a few inches under Thor -no more than four- and stared up at him with painted black lips whose corners were quirked up in a soft smirk. </p><p> </p><p>The black coal lining his eyes only made their rouge color shine, and the Jotun inclined his head slightly, looking over the prince carefully. </p><p> </p><p>They both took each other in, and Thor felt as if he were under a spell, every single aspect of this Jotun enchanting him. </p><p> </p><p>His cheekbones were high and accentuated his arched eyebrows and thin lips, and the mirthful glint in his scarlet eyes made the prince smile too. There was a sculpted softness to his features where the lines between gender and sex seemed to blur, not overtly masculine or feminine, but a healthy mix of the two. </p><p> </p><p>He wore revealing clothing, clothing that Thor had never witnessed on a Jotun before. His torso was bare, save a golden chain that linked with two nipple piercings. A grand, golden neck cuff covered his entire neck and part of his sternum, and golden arm cuffs embedded with rubies were on his upper arms. </p><p> </p><p>Wrist cuffs made of the same gold were on his wrists, and there were three rings on each hand, each of them blending to represent something in a subtle language display that Thor didn't understand. </p><p> </p><p>His nails were planted a deep, lacquer black, and the radiant smile he shot Thor was enchanting. “Prince Thor. You’re definitely more handsome in person.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this man speak caused Thor’s heart to beat in awe in his chest, as his lilting voice sounded like heaven. The Jotun spoke the Asgardian tongue with ease, his Jotun accent causing Thor’s name to sound like <em>sin</em> when it was spoken.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching out a warm hand, the Jotun offered it to the prince, raising an amused eyebrow at him. “My name is Loki.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Loki</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The Jotun’s name resounded in Thor’s mind like a strong whisper, and he could not help but repeat it, feeling as if he truly were under a spell. “Loki…”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the effect he had on the prince was certainly pleasing and Loki could not help but laugh, the prince’s eyes lighting up when he did so. “Yes; that <em>is</em> my name.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair were currently at an event held every century between the Nine Realms, and Loki believed then that he had just <em>won</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Every century the Nine Realms hosted a marriage event for all the royal and noble people throughout the realms in an attempt to foster good relations between them all. It was more of a social-political climbing event if nothing else, where royals, court nobles, and the wealthy would come to secure marriages for themselves that would greatly benefit their kingdoms and their people.</p><p> </p><p>This century was special because there were <em>three</em> eligible royals: Prince Thor of Asgard, Prince Freyr of Vanaheim, and his twin sister Princess Freya of Vanaheim. Every single person in this room was <em>vying</em> for the attention of just <em>one</em> of these royals, and Loki had caught the attention of Prince Thor.</p><p> </p><p>Now he just had to make sure he kept it.</p><p> </p><p>This event would last a month, and in that time period everyone here had to do their best to secure a spouse for themselves <em>and</em> get themselves to a better social class; if they returned without a spouse of favorable standing, they would bring great shame to their realm, and this was something that Loki wanted to avoid at all costs.</p><p> </p><p>He and Jarnsaxa had been tasked with wooing one of the royals this year, and since Jarnsaxa seemed to be wrapped up with Prince Freyr, Loki was determined to continue to keep Prince Thor’s attention on him.</p><p> </p><p>He had been trained from an early age for this <em>singular</em> moment, and he wasn’t going to mess it up.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching out, Loki placed a gentle yet purposeful hand on Thor’s wrist, absolutely <em>loving</em> how Thor’s cheeks colored to a rosy pink. “Why don’t we go somewhere more private, My Prince? It’s quite noisy in here if I’m to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor would honestly go wherever Loki wanted him to and nodded dumbly, allowing the Jotun to take his hand and lead him out of the grand meeting hall they were in.</p><p> </p><p>His brain suddenly kicked in once they were out of it, and he moved to take Loki’s hand in his, kissing at his knuckles softly. “The palace gardens aren’t too far from here; I would love to take you to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki hummed softly, shooting Thor a smile that undoubtedly made him weak at the knees. “I would love to.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki’s accent made the Jotun’s voice the most <em>alluring</em> voice Thor had ever heard, and he could not help but smile back at the man. Offering his arm to the Jotun, Thor led them out to the palace gardens, the midday sun shining down warmly on their skin.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed Loki frown for a moment as the sun began to shine brighter and figured that he was uncomfortable with the heat. “I would love to take you on a trail under the canopies of our largest trees. It should offer you some protection until the sun goes down.”</p><p> </p><p>Relief flashed in Loki’s eyes and he nodded, thankful that Thor seemed to be more observant than he originally believed. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor led Loki over to the stone trail, the Jotun holding onto his arm and leaning into him as they made their way onto the path. “You’re more enchanting than any maiden I’ve ever come across in this realm.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki quirked up an eyebrow up at Thor, amused by the statement. “Just this realm?”</p><p> </p><p>“The most enchanting person within the Nine Realms, then,” Laughed Thor, a twinkle in his eyes. “I didn’t know Jotnar could look like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“All Jotnar aren’t niouvi, My Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor frowned in confusion, not understanding him. “Nyoovi? What is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ni-ou-vi,” Sounded out Loki, going slow so that Thor understood what he was saying. “It is a type of Jotun. We’re able to not only aid in the creation of children, but able to bear them as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“So these… “niouvi”... are the only ones of your race that can reproduce?” Asked Thor, trying to make sense of it all. “I thought that every Jotun could do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Dear Prince,” Answered Loki, continuing to follow Thor on the trail. “Only Jotun women and niouvi can bear children.”</p><p> </p><p>This was quite surprising to Thor, as the Jotun were the only race that he knew of that worked like this. “Norns…”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about yourself, My Prince.” Responded Loki, trying to shift the conversation in a different direction. He hoped that Thor wasn’t turned off or dismayed by the new information and hoped that Thor talking about himself would make it easier for Loki to work his charms. “I want to know if the stories are true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“They say that your hunts are quite dangerous. You’ve managed to come back each time victorious; I’m quite curious about this.” He’d been briefed on the prince and his interests and was determined to sink his claws into the Asgardian and cement his place as a royal spouse.</p><p> </p><p>Thor walked them over to a spring on the path, gesturing for Loki to sit with him under a large tree. “You don’t seem like the type of person that’s interested in hunts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” Confessed Loki, earning an inquiring eyebrow from the man. “I’m more curious about the various beasts of this land, and I want to hear about them.” He prided himself on his ability to make anyone believe anything, and settled himself next to Thor, toeing off his sandals and allowing his feet to be cooled by the clear spring’s water. “There’s only so much I can learn about this beautiful realm from books.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor found his eyes taking in Loki’s enchanting form, and he hummed, sending the Jotun a thinly veiled heated look. “I’ll have to show you around, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki returned Thor’s heated look, not so subtly positioning himself so that Thor had an excellent view of his body. “Tomorrow, perhaps?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” Murmured Thor, not promising anything. Although captivated by the Jotun before him, he did not want to commit to doing something if there was no chemistry between them; he <em>was</em> participating in this event to find a spouse, after all. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes were back looking over Loki’s blue skin appreciatively then, and when he locked eyes with the Jotun he smiled, confident about his abilities to steer this in the right direction. “I’ve never seen a Jotun dress as you are dressed today.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki hummed, his feet swaying back and forth in the water of the cool spring. “Because niouvi are protected and hidden deep within Jotunheim. We are quite rare, and dress like this because of our coveted fertility abilities. Those that manage to take us for wives gain the ability to reproduce with someone that can give birth to the strongest and most intelligent people of our race.” He winked playfully at the Aesir then, causing Thor’s heart to skip a beat. “You’re quite fortunate to have caught my attention, Dear Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>This information intrigued Thor greatly and he hummed as well, raising an inquiring eyebrow at the Jotun. “Fortunate, you say?”</p><p> </p><p>The grin that Loki shot him was everything he’d never known he wanted, and it tugged at his heartstrings to see it. “Niouvi are quite renowned for many things, Dear Aesir. There’s a reason that only two of us are here.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor couldn’t recall seeing another smaller Jotun in the meeting hall but he didn’t really care, as all of his attention was solely on Loki right now. “What is so special about niouvi, then?” The word still felt strange on his tongue as he said it, and he didn’t think he was saying it correctly. </p><p> </p><p>Loki found Thor’s attempts at saying this word absolutely adorable, but kept that to himself, choosing instead to keep bringing the prince closer and closer so that he could sink his claws into him. He wanted to make it so that the Aesir Prince saw nothing but him. </p><p> </p><p>“Our capabilities with seidr come second only to the elves. Any child born from our womb will be more physically capable and intelligent than a child born from a woman. We are educated from birth about every land and are fluent in every language within the Nine Realms, including regional dialects. And when we become of age, suitors from all over vie for our hands in the <em>hopes</em> that they can win our hearts.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor wasn’t sure if Loki was telling the truth -his claims did sound a bit exaggerated at best- but they were interesting all the same, and he made a mental note to research more about these unique Jotnar tomorrow in the palace libraries. The information did interest him though and his gaze met Loki’s again, the deep ruby stare so <em>intense</em>. “Surely you’re allowed to choose who you end up with?”</p><p> </p><p>“To a certain degree,” Confessed Loki. “But I have my sights set on a particular Aesir at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing softly, Thor turned to face Loki fully, a mirthful hue to his gaze. “Do you, now?”</p><p> </p><p>Loki returned Thor’s gentle laugh, tossing his hair over his shoulder and not missing the way the prince’s eyes followed that movement. “Yes, Dear Prince. A certain Aesir has caught my attention, and I would love to show him why niouvi like me are so sought after.”</p><p> </p><p>They were so close to each other that their fingers brushed against each other, and Thor reached out to place a purposeful hand on Loki’s thigh, leaning in closer to the Jotun. “I would certainly love to see that.”</p><p> </p><p>This was all the reason Loki needed to progress this and he closed the gap between him and Thor, kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>Sparks shot down both of their spines at the kiss, and they kissed again, one slow kiss turning into many.</p><p> </p><p>Loki’s lips were so soft against his, and he pulled the Jotun closer until he was flush against his chest, eager to explore this.</p><p> </p><p>Loki gently pushed at Thor’s chest to encourage him to fall onto his back onto the earthy ground below, and settled himself on top of him, taking his face in his hands and reconnecting their lips.</p><p> </p><p>Thor wanted to test the waters and gripped at Loki’s thighs with his large hands, the Jotun’s skin smoother than anything he had ever felt before. He found his thumbs tracing against the dark blue lines that were on Loki’s skin as they kissed, and slowly made his way up to Loki’s upper thigh, his hands ghosting over his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Thor’s rough, calloused hands on him felt nice, and he parted his lips to meet Thor’s tongue with his own, the Aesir’s tongue finally sliding against his and causing another jolt to run down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>Their kiss spoke of curiosity, of untapped potential, of a sweet promise of what could be and what was to come, and Loki couldn’t help but let out a soft sound, Thor’s warm tongue swirling around his in a sensual kiss.</p><p> </p><p>His jaw slackened when the Aesir’s tongue pushed its way into his mouth further, and he let out another soft sigh, his head whirling from what was beginning to become an intense kiss. The prince’s wet muscle moving against and around his own turned him on, and he was genuinely surprised that the man was actually a great kisser.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t in a rush to fuck the Aesir by any means, as he had an entire month to woo the prince. Of course, he couldn’t wait <em>too</em> long, but… there was an art to seduction; everything couldn’t be given up in one go.</p><p> </p><p>He parted from Thor only when he felt himself begin to stir and pulled away slowly, biting a lower lip and sitting up. “You’ve got quite the gifted tongue, My Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor let out a breathless laugh, sitting up as well and pulling Loki further into his lap. “So do you, Loki.” He loved the way Loki’s name sounded on his tongue and reached out to caress the Jotun’s cheek, still awed by how beautiful he was. “You’re stunning…”</p><p> </p><p>Preening over the compliment, Loki grinned, stroking at the prince’s beard and drawing him closer so that they could kiss again. “And I could get lost in your eyes forever; I’ve never seen such a deep blue.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair leaned in and kissed each other once more, soft smiles on their faces. Mission aside, Loki found himself swooning as he thought about their heated act just moments ago and knew that if he was able to get Thor to marry him by the end of the month, he would be quite happy.</p><p> </p><p>The prince was charming, he was attractive, he was strong, he was <em>tall</em>, and he seemed to have a better head on his shoulders than Loki originally realized. He had heard stories about the Aesir being a drunken brute, but… the man before him was nothing like that; he was <em>very</em> interested to see what he would learn about the prince from here on.</p><p> </p><p>Smoothing his hands over Thor’s chest, Loki looked back into Thor’s deep, sea blue eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. “I suppose we should return to the meeting hall.”</p><p> </p><p>This was honestly the last thing Thor wanted to do, but he knew that he needed time to prepare for what he really wanted, which was a night with the Jotun. He needed to secure a contraceptive tea and needed Loki to drink it the morning before anything happened between them. “I’d rather keep you here, all to myself.” He pressed a warm kiss into the crook of Loki’s neck then, his thumb stroking at the Jotun’s skin. “Dine with me for breakfast, tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>It was more of a command than a request, but Loki didn’t mind. If Thor was asking him to meet again tomorrow, it meant that he was <em>that</em> much closer to cementing himself at the Aesir’s side. Now all he needed was flip the script, and have Thor chasing after <em>him</em> tomorrow. “I’m dining with an earl from Alfheim tomorrow morning.” He <em>loved</em> the frustration that flashed in Thor’s eyes at being slightly rebuffed, and stood from the Aesir’s lap, toeing on his sandals and tossing his hair over his shoulder to shoot the prince a mirthful smirk. “But if your morning is clear on Monday, I would be honored to dine with you, My Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor was full of indignation at Loki rebuffing him and fought back a sputter, hurriedly standing up to take Loki’s hand in his. “Surely you’re not turning down the advances of a prince for a mere earl?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to do more than this if you want all of my attention, Dear Prince,” Purred Loki, reaching out and caressing Thor’s cheek, his thumb barely ghosting over Thor’s bottom lip. </p><p> </p><p>And just like the calm breeze on a warm afternoon, he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Thor was actually in shock that he’d been blown off and stood there like a stone statue, trying to make sense of what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>Did this Jotun <em>really</em> brush him off?</p><p> </p><p>He just couldn’t believe that someone rebuffed him for the <em>first</em> time in his life and was actually quite offended. He was a <em>prince</em>! The Prince of Asgard no less, and Loki was turning him down over a mere <em>earl</em>?!</p><p> </p><p>Thor was actually pissed enough to do something that he hadn’t done in years; read a book. He just needed to know if what Loki said about niouvi were true and didn’t care about going back to the ball. He wouldn’t be able to focus on anyone else anyway and sighed deeply, leaving the small spring and making his way back to the palace.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t been to the palace library since he was a student over a century ago, and found memories of studying and late nights by the firelight popping up into his mind as he walked deeper into the grand library.</p><p> </p><p>The busy library was unusually empty and quiet today, so Thor approached the bookkeeper of it, an elderly woman who was half elf. “Brygn?” </p><p> </p><p>The bookkeeper looked up, jumping in surprise when she saw that it was Thor who was talking to her. “Prince Thor! What are you doing here? You should be at the <em>ball</em>, you need to find a wife; do you parents know that you’re here? Are you running from a maiden?” The woman gasped sharply then, narrowing her eyes at him. “What did you <em>do</em>, My Prince?!”</p><p> </p><p>Thor laughed heartily, not surprised by the woman’s rapid fire questions and accusal. “Norns, Brygn; <em>relax</em>. I’m not running from any maidens. I just wanted to research something.”</p><p> </p><p>Brygn shot him a disbelieving look, not convinced in the slightest. “You must think I’m <em>senile</em> if you really think I believe that, Prince Thor. We had to <em>force</em> you to read, growing up.”</p><p> </p><p>“While that is true, I am being serious. There’s something I want to look into.”</p><p> </p><p>The elderly woman huffed, shooting Thor another look of disbelief. “How can I help you, My Prince?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to know more about a particular type of Jotun,” Answered Thor. “I… I don’t know if I’m saying it right, but… neeohvay? I-I think that’s how you say it.”</p><p> </p><p>The elderly librarian chuckled, pinching at Thor’s cheek familiarly. “You must mean niouvi, dear. Come, follow me.” Thor thanked her and followed her through the vast library, heading upstairs to the third floor and to a section in the middle of the room. “What about niouvi are you wanting to know, my dear? I’m quite well-versed in the races of the Nine Realms, and the slight variations between those of the same realm.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was told some things about them, and… I want to see if they’re true.”</p><p> </p><p>Brygn hummed, gesturing towards the top shelf. “Up there, 3rd book from the left. Grab that for me, My Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaching up Thor grabbed the thin book, following the librarian over to a table and sitting down. “I heard that there’s a particular type of Jotun that can give life or help create it. I want to know more about them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes of course,” Answered Brygn, flipping open the book. “The niouvi of Jotunheim. They are the only beings in the Nine Realms that can do this naturally without the aid of seidr.” She cleared her throat then, beginning to explain. “They make up a <em>very</em> small part of the population of Jotnar; only 25% of Jotunheim are niouvi. Because of their rarity and coveted fertility gift, they are generally found within the higher echelons of Jotun society. The money that Jotunheim makes from the dowries required to even <em>court</em> a niouvi make up 10% of Jotunheim’s economy.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor was stunned by this information, blinking rapidly in bewilderment. “10%?”</p><p> </p><p>Brygn nodded, skimming through the thin book to refresh her memory. “Yes, niouvi are quite rare, and have many unique abilities that make them greatly desired by the wealthy and elite throughout the Nine Realms.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor frowned, deciding to just get to the bottom of this. “Is it true that children born from a niouvi are more physically and intellectually capable than children born from a woman?” </p><p> </p><p><em>“Certainly</em>,” Answered Brygn, flipping to a page in the book and pointing at a paragraph. “We aren’t sure why, but this is true. The strongest warriors and the greatest beings throughout time have the blood of Jotun niouvi running through them.”</p><p> </p><p>This news shocked Thor more than anything and he quickly read over the paragraph in the book, seeing that the librarian was telling the truth. “Norns…”</p><p> </p><p>Brygn hummed gently, continuing to skim through the book. “They’re <em>also</em> trained from a young age to exist in royal courts. Every niouvi in the courts can speak every language and dialect in the Nine Realms, and are well-versed in the history and political sphere of each realm. Jotunheim is <em>fiercely</em> protective over their niouvi though, so it is very unusual for them to allow a foreigner to court them.”</p><p> </p><p>Learning all of this gave Thor many things to think about, and he gently took the thin book in his hands, seeing that it had less than 30 pages. “Why is the book so small?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not much is known about niouvi, Prince Thor. They’re fiercely protected and shielded in Jotunheim. We only know this much because of what your grandmother, Queen Bestla, shared with us when your grandfather, King Borr, brought her to live here from Jotunheim.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor honestly forgot that his grandmother was a giantess sometimes, as she’d passed before he was born. He was very intrigued by what he’d learned about niouvi though, and he looked up from the book, wanting to read it over alone. “Thank you, Brygn. I’ll put this back when I’m done.”</p><p> </p><p>Brygn reached out to pat Thor’s shoulder and stood up to leave him alone. “Of course, Prince Thor. Please call out for me if you need me.”</p><p> </p><p>The prince thanked her before looking back down at the book once she walked away. Learning what he did about niouvi made him reconsider many things, and he began to think, trying to make sense of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>His main goal of this marriage event was not to just find a wife. It was to find a <em>queen</em>. He needed someone that would help him propel Asgard to the forefront of leadership within the Nine Realms, he needed someone that could help make Asgard a better kingdom than it currently was, and he needed someone that could stand on their own and work independently of him when it was necessary.</p><p> </p><p>And the more he learned about niouvi from this book, the more certain he was that he needed to marry one. His kingdom stood to gain more if he married one, and the idea of being able to create a line of descendants that would have a biological advantage over others was a nice touch.</p><p> </p><p>Loki had mentioned that there were two niouvi here at the marriage event, but he hadn’t seen the other niouvi the entire day, which most likely meant that they had already paired off with someone.</p><p> </p><p>So, his best bet was Loki.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed as if Loki were the most eligible person here after himself, and he believed that he would need to do everything in his power to secure a marriage between him and the Jotun. He wasn’t willing to just propose to the niouvi on the spot - above many things, chemistry was important - and although they had a pleasant time earlier, he needed to spend more time with the niouvi.</p><p> </p><p>After reading through the book once more, Thor decided that he <em>would</em> get Loki to accept a proposal from him. And he would do <em>whatever </em>it took to secure the niouvi’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Loki woke up in his suite in the early morning wondering what he would do today. Various events were set up throughout the month to help bring potential couples together, so he tossed the idea of going to one of those around for sometime while he was in the bath.</p><p> </p><p>He’d lied and told Thor that he was having breakfast with an earl this morning, so he considered leaving his room and exploring the royal grounds alone. He couldn’t do too much once the sun truly came out -Jotnar were used to colder climates, and the harsh sunlight of Asgard felt uncomfortable when it shined down on their skin- so he had two of his servants dress him for the day, wanting to look <em>exquisite</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A resounding knock sounding at his door drew his attention while his servants were dressing him, and he gently moved out of his servants’ hold, opening his suite door.</p><p> </p><p>A palace envoy was on the other side, and he bowed low in front of him before straightening up and clearing his throat. “Greetings, Court Noble Loki. Prince Thor of Asgard requests your presence at once.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki found that a smile was tugging at his lips then. “Of course; thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will wait outside for you.” Responded the envoy, nodding at Loki as he closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>Loki was quite pleased that Thor was requesting his presence and decided to change his outfit completely, wanting to look nice for the prince. He directed his servants to pick out something more appealing and had them dress him quickly, the kohl and powder on his eyelids quickly being scrubbed off and redrawn on in a more captivating style.</p><p> </p><p>Today Loki’s outfit was red and gold, and the powder on his eyelids reflected that. Red sheer mesh covered the length of his arms and came together to form a solid garnet satin top embedded with rubies that were plated in gold. The top was <em>extremely</em> form fitting and accentuated his elongated torso and narrow hips, and a long, flowing train extended from the back of him and stopped at his heels.</p><p> </p><p>Silken golden-colored, form fitting pants were on his legs, and deep, garnet flats were on his feet. He wore a ruby-studded hair piece with a sheer, mesh hair veil attached to it, and large, golden earrings were in his lobes.</p><p> </p><p>One of his favorite perfumes was sprayed upon his skin, and once he had a chance to look himself over in the mirror, he couldn’t help but grin.</p><p> </p><p>He looked <em>stunning</em>.</p><p> </p><p>And the Aesir prince would lose his <em>mind</em> when he saw him.</p><p> </p><p>He left his room and followed the palace envoy that was waiting patiently outside his doors, loving that everyone’s eyes were on him. As he strode through the halls of the palace confidently, everyone around him stopped and stared, trailing off in the middle of their conversations and stopping what they were doing, <em>just</em> to gaze upon his radiance.</p><p> </p><p>And he loved every single <em>second</em> of it.</p><p> </p><p>The palace envoy led him to a private terrace that was tucked away in a hidden corner of the palace, and Loki was surprised to see that it looked like they were in the royal family’s private section of the palace.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that the prince was more interested than he originally believed him to be.</p><p> </p><p>Thor looked up when he noticed Loki approaching, any witty retort on his tongue dying. Loki looked <em>divine</em>. Never in his life had his breath ever been stolen from his lungs yet in this moment he was so awed that he was at a loss for words.</p><p> </p><p>He stood automatically to meet Loki and immediately reached out, taking the niouvi’s hand in his. “Norns… you look stunning. In every sense of the word.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki shot him an appreciative smile, absolutely <em>loving</em> that wooing Thor seemed to be easier than he believed it would. “Thank you, My Prince. You look very handsome this morning as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Any words spilling from Loki’s lips Thor didn’t hear, as he was still taking in every single aspect of the Jotun. Loki looked as if he had walked out of a painting, and Thor was in shock yet again that someone as perfect as Loki could exist. </p><p> </p><p>His brain kicked in after a few seconds of gawking at Loki and he rushed to help the Jotun sit down across from him, pulling out his chair for him. “Please, sit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? The Prince of Asgard is offering me a chair? To what do I owe this honor?” Asked Loki, gently teasing the Aesir. </p><p> </p><p>Thor laughed softly, gently pushing Loki in before making his way back over to his chair and sitting down as well. “When someone looks as captivating as you, they deserve everything the realms have to offer.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki laughed to himself at this, finally looking down in surprise at the meal spread before them. “Why are we eating Julskinka? How do your chefs know how to make this?” Julskinka was a traditional Jotun breakfast that was <em>extremely </em>difficult to make due to the ingredients and process of cooking the meat. It was also <em>very</em> expensive and required over a week of preparation. </p><p> </p><p>“I asked your servants what your favorite breakfast was yesterday, and they told me that it was this. I had a few of our seidr chefs import a freshly caught wild boar, and they prepared this for you.” Explained Thor, gesturing at the various food items on the table. “Everything here is something that I’ve been told you like.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki blinked in bewilderment, realizing that Thor had indeed had each of his favorite breakfast meals and snacks cooked for them this morning. “Norns…” He breathed, almost too scared to reach out and begin to eat. He knew how hard it was to get a meal like this -meals like this had to be ordered two weeks in advance back in Jotunheim- so he could only imagine the effort it took to get this meal here and prepared overnight. He looked back up at Thor then, his gaze softening. “Thank you, Prince Thor. This is very touching.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor hummed softly, relieved that Loki liked it. “I’m glad you were able to postpone your visit with that Earl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well when the Prince of Asgard asks to see you, you can’t exactly say <em>no</em>,” Chuckled Loki, amusement in his gaze. Thor began to eat then, so Loki pulled various food onto his plate as well, taking a bite out of the Julskinka and fighting back a moan. “<em>Norns</em>, this tastes delectable!”</p><p> </p><p>Thor tasted it as well, pleasantly surprised by the earthy taste. “I’m glad you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki reached out for something to drink then, bringing a glass cup to his lips and sipping at the tea inside. He spat out his tongue though once the liquid graced it and set the drink down quickly, hating the taste of it. “What is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Stoneseed root tea,” Answered Thor. “It’s very popular on Asgard.”</p><p> </p><p>“May I have something else?” Asked Loki, quickly composing himself. “Some water, perhaps?”</p><p> </p><p>Thor gestured for a nearby servant to approach with a pitcher of water, letting him know to pour Loki some water. </p><p> </p><p>Loki quickly drank the water, wanting to get the taste of that tea out of his mouth. “You say this tea is popular here in Asgard?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is. It’s mainly consumed for its contraceptive properties though, not for the taste.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki widened his eyes slightly, not missing the undertone of Thor’s answer. The prince was interested enough in him to sleep with him, which meant that this would be even <em>easier</em> than Loki previously thought. “Well, I’m thankful that I’ve never needed something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor blinked back in bewilderment, his heart beginning to sink. “A-Are you barren?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Rushed Loki, the color draining from his face quickly. “No, no, My Prince. I am very much fertile. But niouvi are gifted with the ability to choose when we ovulate, which means that we have complete control over when we carry life.”</p><p> </p><p>Relief flooded back into Thor then, and he sent up a quick prayer to the Norns, thanking them. If Loki was unable to have children, then that would have complicated this courting process more than Thor was willing to deal with. It was <em>very</em> surprising to hear that Loki had this ability though, and while it sounded far-fetched, Thor was inclined to believe him after what he read about niouvi yesterday. “Well, I am relieved to hear that. I will keep this in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki smirked then, relieved that all was right with the world again. Infertility was a serious issue and he was relieved that Thor had given him a chance to explain himself; all of his careful planning had almost gone to waste in that singular moment.</p><p> </p><p>Casual conversation passed between the pair throughout breakfast, and Loki admittedly enjoyed it. Thor wanted to show him his favorite spots of the capital city today, so Loki hurriedly agreed, excited about doing so. If Thor cared this much about spending time with him, then that meant that the prince was interested in him enough to begin seriously considering him as a potential spouse.</p><p> </p><p>He ended up spending the entire morning and most of the afternoon with the prince, and he had to admit that seeing the sights that he saw today helped change his perception of not just Thor, but of this land. Asgard was <em>beautiful</em>, and he could honestly picture himself living here, should Thor choose him as a spouse.</p><p> </p><p>To his utter delight, Thor requested his presence at the start of each day for the next two weeks, and they would spend the entirety of each day together, both beginning to become enraptured by the other.</p><p> </p><p>Just as much as they wanted to woo each other, they were quickly falling themselves, and by the third week of this event, Thor was certain that Loki was the one he wanted to marry. All that was left now was for their parents to meet each other.</p><p> </p><p>He broached the topic while he and Loki were eating breakfast the morning of the beginning of the third week. They were getting along <em>fabulously,</em> and he was amazed at how intense their connection was after this short period of knowing each other. He could only imagine how much their bond would grow after years of marriage and couldn’t help but smile fondly, admittedly looking forward to embarking on the next phase of life with the Jotun. </p><p> </p><p>“Loki.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I have greatly enjoyed my time with you,” Began Thor, reaching across the round table to take the niouvi’s hand. “And I don’t want our time to end.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki’s heart fluttered in his chest at this and he smiled, hope and anticipation rising within him. “I don’t want our time together to end either.”</p><p> </p><p>Bringing Loki’s knuckles to his lips, he placed a gentle kiss against them, his thumb coming to rub against the back of the Jotun’s hand. “I would like our parents to meet each other today.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki’s entire face lit up and he grinned, rushing to nod. “Yes! Yes, yes of course!” If Thor was asking for their parents to meet, that meant that he was seeking their approval. And after that, the next step was a proposal.</p><p> </p><p>The niouvi’s smile was infectious then and Thor couldn’t help but smile too, relieved that Loki agreed to this. “I believe it would be nice for us to all meet tonight for dinner. Is this agreeable to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, My Prince,” Answered Loki, a soft smile on his face when Thor kissed his knuckles warmly once more. “My parents would love to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Gently squeezing Loki’s hand, Thor held his gaze, loving the sweet and touched look that Loki was giving him. “And my parents will love to meet you.” He let go of Loki’s hand then, taking a sip of his drink before continuing. “And call me Thor.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Loki was elated and he nodded hurriedly again, more than happy to do so. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair held each other’s gazes for some time before resuming their meal, absolutely <em>smitten</em> with each other. If their parents approved of their courting and gave them their blessing, all that was left was for Thor to propose.</p><p> </p><p>And he couldn’t <em>wait</em> to do so.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>To the delight of Thor and Loki, their parents gave them their blessing to marry, so now it was up to Thor to seal the deal and propose to Loki.</p><p> </p><p>He planned a beautiful night under the stars in the private gardens of the royal family, and reached out to Loki’s personal servants, asking him to meet once the moon was high in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Loki hadn’t seen Thor since their parents gave their blessing, and he had admittedly been fretting over whether or not the prince would propose. Being called out this late at night worried him, and he wasn’t sure what to expect.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the beautiful scene that Thor set up for them made any worry or doubt leave his heart though and he shot Thor a radiant grin as he approached him, taking in the seclusive location. “This looks beautiful, Thor.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor stood and met Loki, taking his hand in his and placing a soft kiss against his lips in greeting. “Not as beautiful as you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Norns, aren’t you a charmer?” Murmured Loki, returning Thor’s warm kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Helping the Jotun sit first, Thor settled himself down behind him next, pulling Loki into his arms and kissing at his neck. “You look stunning under this moonlight.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki relaxed in Thor’s hold, a warm smile on his face as Thor kissed him again. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair enjoyed the silence between them for some time before Thor kissed Loki’s cheek, catching his attention. “Have you enjoyed yourself while you were here in Asgard?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have. I wish I didn’t have to leave,” Confessed Loki, his hands placed comfortably over Thor’s. “I don’t want to leave you…”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to leave me either,” Assured Thor, gently turning Loki in his arms so that they were facing each other. “I want you to stay here with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki’s heart beat nervously in anticipation then, and he grasped at Thor's hands, bringing them to his heart. “I want to stay here with you too, Thor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then marry me,” Murmured Thor, staring into Loki’s deep, ruby eyes with hope. “Be mine. Rule by my side. Help me transform Asgard and make it a force that can unite the realms.” His thumb came to rub at Loki’s cheek, and he searched his gaze, waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>This was everything Loki ever wanted and he rushed to kiss Thor, the warm feeling pouring over him making him feel overwhelmed with happiness and joy. “Of <em>course,</em> I’ll marry you! I would be honored to rule by your side as the future queen of Asgard.”</p><p> </p><p>Relief crashed over Thor in waves, and he met Loki for an impassioned kiss, absolutely <em>elated</em> that Loki agreed to be his. Kiss after kiss was placed against Loki’s lips in excitement, and he couldn’t help but pull the Jotun into his lap, his arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. “Norns…”</p><p> </p><p>Loki felt just as shocked and elated, and he hugged Thor closer, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. He was getting married, married to the Prince of <em>Asgard</em> no less! And once Thor’s parents stepped down from the throne, he would rule by Thor’s side, doing his best to help Asgard become an even more monumental force amongst the realms.</p><p> </p><p>The prince’s warm lips against his had never felt so right before, and he returned the gentle kiss with the passion that spoke of unbridled joy, every single part of him just <em>radiating</em> with happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Thor was ecstatic that Loki was this happy about getting married and tucked a warm kiss into the crook of the niouvi’s neck, looking up at the servants patiently waiting for their next task. “Leave us.”</p><p> </p><p>The servants bowed low in front of them before turning to leave, and once they were alone Thor kissed Loki again, the undertone of intent making itself known. He and Loki hadn’t slept together yet, as every time he’d attempted to initiate something, Loki had rebuffed him.</p><p> </p><p>Thor’s hands on his ass weren’t too subtle, and Loki debated about what he wanted to allow tonight. Originally, he’d put off sleeping with Thor because he didn’t want the prince to sleep with him only to toss him away and choose someone else. Now that they’d received their parents’ blessing and they were engaged, he felt more comfortable finally becoming intimate with the Aesir.</p><p> </p><p>The outfit he was wearing tonight was very similar to the one that he wore when he first met Thor, and feeling the prince’s rough hands slip under the waistband of his loincloth and grip at his ass felt better than he expected.</p><p> </p><p>Loki wasn’t pushing him away, so Thor pressed another warm kiss into the crook of Loki’s neck before pulling back to search the Jotun’s gaze. “Will you be mine tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just for tonight?” Teased Loki, nipping at Thor’s lip playfully. </p><p> </p><p>“For every night we’ll experience together, beginning with this one,” Murmured Thor, amusement in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll be yours for every night we’ll experience together, beginning with this one.” Answered Loki, a slight upturn to his lips. He pressed a lingering kiss against Thor’s lips then, closing his eyes when the prince kissed him back.</p><p> </p><p>Thor kissed him with a fever, the hunger of the unknown bleeding into the kiss, and he felt a jolt run through him when their kiss heated up, any witty retort that might have been said dying on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>The prince’s tongue licking against his upper lip caused Loki to part his own, and he let out a soft sound when the Aesir’s tongue ran along the length of his before it swirled around it, drawing it into Thor’s own mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Once their tongues connected Loki felt his body heat up, and he wrapped his arms around Thor as their kissing intensified, the warmth of the Aesir’s body causing his own to heat up even more on this warm, summer night.</p><p> </p><p>Thor was not in too much of a rush to fuck Loki and wanted to enjoy exploring every single inch of the person that had claimed his heart. He traced soft yet purposeful kisses down Loki’s jaw and neck, his thumb running over one of the niouvi’s exposed nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Loki’s skin was so smooth and supple in his hands, and he drew one of Loki’s nipples into his mouth, his thumb and forefinger moving to lightly tease and tug or twist at the other nipple. It seemed that the Jotun was sensitive here if the soft intake of breath was anything to go by, so Thor continued, the tip of his tongue lapping at the bud before whirling around it and drawing the nipple into his mouth again.</p><p> </p><p>Thor’s breath was hot on his skin, and Loki shifted in Thor’s lap as the prince continued to play with his chest, wanting to be touched and touch in return.</p><p> </p><p>Moving one of his hands back under the waistband of Loki’s loincloth, Thor was surprised to feel his anatomy, hurriedly pulling away in confusion. He wasn’t sure what he expected to find, but it wasn’t another cock.</p><p> </p><p>Loki’s heart sank when Thor recoiled away, and he bit a lower lip nervously, rushing to explain. “I-I’m sorry! I-I should’ve explained before, and-“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright,” Murmured Thor, taking Loki’s hands in his and kissing his knuckles gently. “I was just surprised.” He could see that Loki was uncertain now and felt terrible for his reaction, wanting to do whatever he could to reassure the Jotun that he wasn’t disgusted or put off. “Let me see you, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki nervously climbed out of Thor’s lap and sat next to him on the blanket they were on, warily shifting his loincloth down and off of him. He was terrified that Thor would call off their engagement once he saw it, and continued to berate himself for not showing Thor sooner.</p><p> </p><p>Most beings were admittedly put off or confused by the dual anatomy of niouvi, so Loki couldn’t be too hurt by Thor’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>The Jotun was still unsure and it was this uncertainty that made Thor feel guilty for his initial reaction. He should’ve done more research about this to prepare himself, but… it had slipped his mind. Sitting up on his knees, Thor grasped at Loki’s thighs and gently parted them, wanting to understand what he would be working with.</p><p> </p><p>He was quite surprised to see that Loki was <em>literally</em> dual sexed in every sense of the word, and quickly looked up at the niouvi, his heart breaking when he saw the fear of rejection in Loki’s eyes. He rushed to place a reaffirming kiss against Loki’s lips, not wanting him to fear the worst.</p><p> </p><p>The niouvi had the genitalia of both sexes, and while this was shocking to Thor, it wasn’t the end of the world. He was still incredibly attracted to and in love with Loki, and this did not change anything. He kissed him gently then, pouring his love for the niouvi into the kiss. “May I touch you?”</p><p> </p><p>Loki offered the prince a wary nod, a million and one thoughts running through his head. He still wasn’t sure if the Aesir felt comfortable with him anymore, and bit a lower lip when the prince grasped at his flaccid length, praying once again that everything wasn’t ruined.</p><p> </p><p>Thor had only been with a few men in his life, but he was fairly confident that he could please Loki greatly. The niouvi didn’t have any visible testes, but that wasn’t too important, as Thor was still certain that he would have Loki writhing beneath him in a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing at the niouvi’s hips, Thor settled his face in between Loki’s thighs and parted his cunt with his tongue, licking up to the point where Loki’s cock connected to it. The Jotun jerked in his hold in surprise but Thor held on, his tongue parting Loki’s cunt again and licking along his folds, determined to find what ministrations caused the niouvi to see <em>stars</em>.</p><p> </p><p>His hand was focused on making Loki erect, and he ran his hand up and along his shaft, using light, shallow movements to encourage Loki’s length to hardness.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Thor’s tongue enter him made Loki groan, and he began to relax as he realized that the prince wasn’t turned off in the slightest by his genitalia. Instead, the prince seemed to take it as a challenge, as Loki was jerking and squirming under him the more Thor continued his ministrations, a thrust of Thor’s tongue causing his toes to curl.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he was relaxed, he felt more comfortable being more vocal, and he reached down to grasp at Thor’s golden hair as the prince fucked him with his tongue, gasping and arching in Thor’s hold when the Aesir began to suck and lick from him greedily.</p><p> </p><p>Thor’s beard and face was <em>drenched</em> right now but he didn’t care, focused solely on getting Loki to climax. He felt the niouvi’s cunt clench around his tongue and felt his cock twitch in his hand, so he continued at the same pace, Loki arching in his hold and letting out a choked gasp as he came from both sexes, his body twitching slightly from the jolts of pleasure that were running through him.</p><p> </p><p>He grasped at Thor’s hair and pulled him up, slanting his lips against his for a heated kiss, not caring that he could taste himself on his tongue. Now that he knew the prince wasn’t put off by his anatomy his confidence had returned, and he was determined to make Thor feel as blown away as he felt.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted them until Thor was on his back and settled himself on top of him, his nimble fingers unbuttoning and unzipping Thor’s pants to reveal his length. He was quite pleased when he pulled back and saw that Thor was <em>very</em> well endowed, and grasped at him, sliding down his body and licking at Thor’s thick head, drawing the gland into his mouth and spreading his tongue along it, the bitter taste of Thor’s precum dripping onto his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>He relaxed his throat and hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked at Thor, trying his best to relax his throat even more when Thor’s fingers threaded into his hair and pushed him down further onto his cock. He let the prince bob his head up and down at his own pace and steadied himself with a hand on Thor’s hip, his other hand coming to roll Thor’s testes gently in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck,</em>” Gasped Thor, grasping at Loki’s hair tighter and squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck, fuck, <em>Loki,</em>” He pulled the niouvi off him before he came and let out a shaky laugh, running a hand through his hair. “Norns, Loki.”</p><p> </p><p>Being praised by Thor made Loki feel much better, and he gently pushed Thor down once again, shifting to sit on top of the prince. “Are you ready for me, Thor?”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Loki’s wet cunt sliding against his length felt like <em>heaven</em>, and he grabbed at the niouvi’s hips, encouraging him to move. “If I ever say no, kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a breathless laugh, Loki reached for Thor and aligned himself with the prince, gently sinking down on his cock. “<em>Norns, fuck,”</em> Moaned Loki, his jaw falling open and his eyes fluttering closed as more and more of the prince entered him. Thor spread him in ways that he had not experienced in some time, and he moaned again, feeling small jolts of pleasure run through him as he gave himself a few seconds to adjust to Thor’s size.</p><p> </p><p>Very slowly he began to move his hips, another long, drawn out moan leaving his lips as Thor’s cock rubbed against him from within. Thor’s hands on his hips gently urged him to move a bit faster, so he snapped his hips forward, leaning back and stabilizing himself on Thor’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Grasping at Loki’s hips again, Thor helped guide his movements, slightly snapping his own hips up into him. Being with Loki was as surreal as he believed it would be, and feeling the niouvi’s slickened warmth tighten around him when he hit a certain place within caused a level of concentrated pleasure that was only enhanced by their connection.</p><p> </p><p>He could tell that Loki was starting to get winded and quickly sat up, his hips moving up into Loki’s warmth as he held the niouvi in his lap, Loki’s soft pants or moans making his cock throb. He nestled his face into the crook of Loki’s neck as he fucked him, letting out a low groan. “<em>Norns</em>, you feel fucking amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki tangled his fingers in Thor’s hair, holding him closer and snapping his eyes shut when Thor quickened his pace. “N-Norns, Aesir! R-Right there! <em>Fuck-</em>“He let out a string of curses in his native tongue when Thor kept at that perfect angle, his mouth falling open in a silent scream as he came. Thor’s warm seed spilling into him as his cunt pulsed sent him over the edge, and his grip on Thor slackened as the waves of pleasure crashed over him.</p><p> </p><p>Now that they’d climaxed, they were both trying to catch their breaths, and Thor let out a small laugh, tracing kisses up to Loki’s lips. “You’re amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki hummed against Thor’s lips, his thumb coming to stroke at Thor’s side. He was relieved that the prince wasn’t turned off in the slightest, and was looking forward to their life together. “How soon will we be wed?”</p><p> </p><p>“In a year?” Suggested Thor, raising an eyebrow at the niouvi. “That should give us enough time to plan everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose… though… if we wait, I won’t be allowed to see you until the wedding. Jotun culture states that two engaged parties shouldn’t see each other until their wedding.” Answered Loki, shyly looking into Thor’s eyes. “I don’t’ want to go a year without seeing you.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor sat up hurriedly, shocked by this information. “Why can’t you see me? Surely they wouldn’t protest if you lived here with me until our wedding?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jotun weddings generally happen a month after engagement… we believe that not seeing your partner until your wedding will cause the heart to grow fonder.” Explained Loki. He placed a playful kiss against Thor’s lips then, running a calming hand against his side. “They also believe that doing this makes the wedding night better as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor wasn’t too happy about being apart from Loki for that long and frowned, pulling the niouvi a bit closer. “Then we’ll marry next week; I refuse to be apart longer than that.”</p><p> </p><p>This caused an amused smile to spread across Loki’s lips, and he laughed softly, placing a tender kiss against Thor’s lips. “Then it will be as you say, betrothed.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor’s heart skipped a beat when Loki called him this and he grinned, the Jotun’s deep, ruby gaze drawing him in. “You’re stunning, love.”</p><p> </p><p>The compliment caused Loki’s cheeks to heat up, and he closed his eyes when Thor kissed him again, relieved that they were still getting married.</p><p> </p><p>Thor sneaking a purposeful hand down to his cunt made him snort, and he pulled away when he felt Thor’s middle digit slide along his wet lips. “Do you want more, betrothed?”</p><p> </p><p>Thor believed that he could listen to Loki speak to him in his lilting purr forever, as the way Loki spoke the Asgardian tongue was unlike Thor had ever heard before. He gently pumped his finger into Loki and kissed at his jugular, his cum from earlier sliding out of Loki and down his hand. “If you’re ready for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki nodded, so Thor helped him out of his lap and onto his knees, bending him over and placing a warm kiss against the center of his back.</p><p> </p><p>The niouvi arched out beneath him was a beautiful sight, and Thor placed another warm kiss against the center of Loki’s back, tracing them down to his lower back. “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor singing him praises was something he would always love, and he arched back even more for the prince, a playful glint in his rouge eyes as he looked back at him. “Thank you, betrothed.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Loki like this made Thor feel as if he was staring at the most lewd painting in existence, and he reached down to stroke himself a few times, using the thumb of his left hand to spread Loki’s cunt apart. His cum from earlier spilled out of him as he spread him, and he grinned proudly, taking hold of Loki’s hip and sliding back into him.</p><p> </p><p>The pair moaned in sync as Thor entered him, and the prince’s jaw slackened as he moved into Loki, the niouvi’s slicked warmth gripping around his cock like it was made for him.</p><p> </p><p>Loki was grasping at the blanket below him as Thor fucked him, throwing his hips back and gasping, his eye squeezed shut and his face contorted into the epitome of pleasure as jolts spread through his body for every thrust.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Norns,</em> betrothed!” Gasped Loki, tightening around Thor when the prince moved into him and managed to hit that one spot within that caused him to see stars.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out of Loki, Thor maneuvered the Jotun onto his back and slid into him again, taking Loki’s lips with his own for an impassioned kiss as he fucked him.</p><p> </p><p>A down right <em>sinful</em> kiss was pushed onto his lips by the prince and Loki accepted it gratefully, his tongue swirling with Thor’s as the Aesir shoved his thighs apart so that he could snap his hips into him at a rapid fire pace.</p><p> </p><p>Loki broke their kiss to cry out as Thor moved into him more roughly, grasping at the Aesir’s back and holding on as he felt that familiar pressure build and <em>build</em>, before finally erupting into the utopic pleasure that cascaded over him in <em>waves</em>, again and again and <em>again</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Thor spilling into him made him groan, and his eyes fluttered closed as the prince settled on top of him, both panting as they came down from their sexual high.</p><p> </p><p>Thor kissed Loki passionately through the waves, the connection that he felt with them at this moment unparalleled. “Norns, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>The niouvi broke out into a huge grin when Thor professed this, plating a tender kiss against the prince’s lips. “I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this from Loki made Thor’s heart skip a beat, and he let out a joyous laugh, feeling addicted to the niouvi’s touch. “Being separated from you is going to be hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see each other again the day of the wedding.” Assured Loki, moving a hand up to gently caress Thor’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Thor hummed, his own thumb tracing soft circles into Loki’s cheek. “After tonight, I’m certain we’ll have an heir before the year is over.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki laughed to himself, a soft smile on his face. “How soon do Aesir have children, after marriage?”</p><p> </p><p>Thor gently rolled off Loki, helping him up until he was nestled upwards in his embrace. “It depends on the social ranking of the couple. Because I am a prince, the sooner we produce an heir the better.”</p><p> </p><p>“How certain are you that we can get married in a week, betrothed?”</p><p> </p><p>Thor pressed a warm kiss against Loki’s cheek, continuing to hold him close. “If we wanted to get married tomorrow, my realm would make it happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki leaned back into Thor’s warm embrace, the warm night air on his skin helping him relax. “Should we wait until our wedding night to conceive, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Thor moved a warm hand to the flat plane of Loki’s stomach, kissing at his jugular again. “Probably.” He stroked at the area fondly, thoughts of Loki carrying their child beginning to fill his head. “If you weren’t a niouvi, you’d probably conceive tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>This made Loki laugh, and he relaxed further, enjoying the night with Thor.</p><p> </p><p>Now that they were engaged Loki could truly let go, and he enjoyed his night under the stars with Thor, feeling genuine joy for what he was sure wouldn’t be the last time.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Thor’s great frustration, the <em>earliest</em> he was able to throw a wedding was a month.</p><p>In the month that it took to plan their wedding, Thor did not see Loki <em>once</em>. And even though he demanded to and threated to have people killed over it, absolutely <em>no one</em> allowed him to see the Jotun. His parents found the situation quite amusing and refused his demands as well, wanting to keep the peace between their two realms by upholding Jotunheim’s customs.</p><p>It had been <em>hell</em>, but he’d managed to make it through that entire month without seeing Loki.</p><p>Their wedding had been a grand event, one that drew audiences from around the realms, and Thor actually cried when he saw Loki walk towards him on their wedding day, feeling so humbled and so excited to embark on the next phase of his life with the Jotun.</p><p>Their realm had partied for <em>hours</em>, not stopping until the moon was high in the sky. Their realm sent them on their way with blessings riding on their shoulders, so now they were finally alone in their new king and queen’s suite, preparing for the night. Thor had wanted to be intimate the <em>second</em> they entered the suite, but Loki was adamant about bathing first, as it was tradition for his people.</p><p>Now that they were married it meant that they would begin trying to conceive, and because of that there was a bathing ritual that Loki needed to partake in. It only took about an hour to complete, and once he was clean he dressed in a form-fitting, see-through night shirt covering his figure.</p><p>Thor was dressed in night clothing of his own, and he looked up and gasped when Loki appeared in their room, blown away by his enchanting figure. “<em>Norns</em>… you look amazing.”</p><p>Loki smirked, walking over to Thor and playfully striking a pose for him. “Well I would certainly hope so.”</p><p>The prince reached out, taking Loki’s slim hips in his and pressing a warm kiss against the top of his stomach. “I love you.”</p><p>Loki’s heart fluttered in his chest, and he ran calming fingers through Thor’s hair, a warm smile on his face. “I love you too.”</p><p>Kissing Loki’s stomach again, Thor pulled the niouvi into his lap, gripping at his thighs with strong hands and stretching up to kiss his lips. “Norns… I’m not letting you out of my sight again.”</p><p>Loki straddled Thor’s lap, draping his arms around the prince’s neck and laughing as he kissed him. “I can only hope you mean that even when you get sick of seeing me every second of every day.”</p><p>“I would never get tired of seeing you,” Assured Thor, moving to kiss Loki’s jugular warmly. “I spent every second of every day this month fantasizing about being able to hold you like this.”</p><p>Loki nestled further into Thor’s lap, gently pushing him back onto their bed. “Don’t let me keep you waiting, beloved.”</p><p>Thor grinned up at Loki and pulled him closer, hooking his forearms around Loki’s thighs and grasping at his ass, pulling him up until Loki’s cunt and cock were right above his face. “Of course, love.” He pressed a warm kiss into Loki’s inner thigh and ran his hands underneath Loki’s night shirt, his hands gripping at Loki’s ass appreciatively. “Norns I love you.”</p><p>Loki loved how Thor was so awed by him, and he settled himself above the prince, leaning back to support his hands on Thor’s thighs as Thor buried his face into his cunt, the prince’s wet tongue making jolts run down Loki’s spine. The niouvi couldn’t help <em>but</em> sigh softly, and reached around him, gently pumping at his cock while Thor licked at him, the dualized pleasure causing his jaw to relax and his lips to part as he let out another soft sigh, clenching around his husband as the man’s tongue finally pushed its way into him, causing him to feel a high that was unique to this form of oral pleasure.</p><p>He let out a hitched breath when Thor slipped one of his thick fingers into him beside his tongue, and gripped at his own cock a bit tighter, pumping at it to the same rhythm that Thor was fingering him with. He pushed himself further onto Thor’s face and rode it steadily, a long drawn out moan leaving his lips as Thor pulled him even <em>closer</em>, his cunt practically buried in Thor’s face now.</p><p> </p><p>The prince didn’t care in the slightest and felt as if he was drowning in Loki, the niouvi’s body as captivating as a starry night, every single thing about it unique and drawing him in. He worked his tongue into him again and licked along his textured walls, the taste of him causing his head to swirl in the best way possible.</p><p>It had been hell waiting that entire month to see Loki, and now that he had the niouvi in his arms, he was loathe to let him go. He wanted to love him, wanted to hold him, wanted to <em>worship</em> him in all the best ways, and grinned when the Jotun gasped and clenched around his tongue, riding him more erratically.</p><p>Loki could feel the immense pressure building within from both sexes, and he jerked at his cock and rode Thor’s face with a <em>purpose</em>, the sensations that came from the climax causing a loud groan to leave his throat as he came from both sexes, his body twitching in Thor’s hold as the prince still licked or sucked softly at him, guiding him over each and every crashing wave.</p><p>The cascading pleasure rolled over him every few seconds after his climax, his hips slowly coming to a stop and his hand falling off of his now flaccid length.</p><p>Letting out an breathless laugh, Loki slid down Thor’s body and moved to lie across his husband, cradling his face in his hands and smiling down at him. “That was amazing.”</p><p>The pair met for a slow kiss, and enjoyed it for what it was, and what it represented and made them feel. Loki didn’t mind that he could taste himself on Thor’s lips and tongue and deepened their kiss, the intensity behind it making his head whirl.</p><p>Thor began to rut against him then, his clothed length rubbing against Loki’s wettened cunt, and brushing up and against his exposed cock, which was slowly stirring back to life. He wanted to bury himself in Loki, wanted to feel the niouvi pulse and twitch around him, wanted to feel the slickened warmth of the person that was now his wife, and would share the rest of this life and eternity with him.</p><p>Reaching down in between kissed, Thor unbuttoned his night pants and let his cock spring free, groaning when it finally slid against Loki. The niouvi shuddered above him and let out a similar sound, and Thor grasped at his ass and squeezed him, pulling him forward and working together with him to maneuver his cock into him.</p><p>Mutual utterances of curses left their mouths as Thor slid into Loki, and Thor felt his eyes flutter closed as Loki sank down further on him, his cock throbbing and shivers running down his spine and upper thighs. Moving into Loki felt like a well of untapped pleasure, a sea of endless sensation, and his hips snapped up into him on their own it seemed, his hands roughly digging into Loki’s hips as he pulled him down onto his thrusts, finally experiencing what he had been <em>yearning</em> for causing him to be unable to focus on anything but the feeling of moving into the niouvi, the Jotun being so close and being together with him in this moment better than any single thing in the Nine Realms.</p><p>The pair moved in sync with each other, Thor moving up into the niouvi, his hands grasping at his hips and moving him down onto him while Loki worked with him, helping Thor guide him with the movement of his own hips.</p><p>Thor thrusting up into him sent every nerve within him <em>aflame</em>, and Loki gasped or panted above the prince, grasping at the blankets below as his face contorted into that of pure ecstasy, The grunts or groans leaving Thor only encouraged him to move more, to meet him again and <em>again</em>, and he almost <em>lost</em> it when the Aesir moved a hand from his hip to his cock, his vision going shockingly white as he came from his feminine sex.</p><p>That didn’t stop Thor though, and he continued to stroke at Loki as he fucked him, knowing that this combined with the over sensitivity that came with climaxing would drive the niouvi insane. Loki was clenching around him tight enough to cause his head to whirl as he fucked him, and he groaned when he felt that all too familiar pressure build and build from inside, his cum pouring into Loki once the pressure came to a tipping point, the movement of his hips slowing as he crashed over every single wave of sensation.</p><p>He milked at Loki’s cock as the niouvi came with him, gradually slowing the moment of his hand around the Jotun. He finally released it once he felt Loki twitch in his hold for a final cascading wave of sensation, and he immediately move to slant his lips against his, an ardent kiss being pressed against his mouth by the Jotun.</p><p>He and Loki kissed each other lazily as they came down from their sexual highs, both wanting to continue but knowing they needed to give their bodies some time to not be as sensitive. It seemed that now that he had Loki in his arms, he never wanted to let him go, and he ran his large hands along Loki’s legs, caressing his soft and smooth skin.</p><p>His thumbs traced at the dark blue lines on the niouvi’s skin, and he loved how smooth they were, his hands continuing to explore every inch of the Jotun.</p><p>Loki pulled away smiled down at his husband, feeling happier than he’d ever felt. “I love you, beloved.”</p><p>Thor met Loki for another loving kiss and hummed, holding the niouvi closer. “I love you. And I always will.” He leaned in for one more kiss before rubbing intently at a deep, blue line on Loki’s skin, catching his attention. “Does every Jotun have matching lines like this?”</p><p>Shaking his head no, Loki relaxed further onto the prince, his head resting contently on the Aesir’s chest. “Yes, but… they’re not the same. These lines tell of our history, and are hereditary. The lines from both parents combine to form the familial etchings on our skin, and it is because of this that it is easy to determine who is related to who.”</p><p>This was quite intriguing to Thor, and he hummed again, running his thumb along another line. “Will our children have them?”</p><p>“I’m not sure what our children will look like,” Confessed Loki. “Your father is half Jotun, and yet… he has skin and hair and eyes like you. But his face and stature are that of a Jotun. I’m not sure if you having Jotun blood will have any influence on our children’s appearance.”</p><p>Thoughts of their children ran through Thor’s mind as Loki spoke, and it made him happy to know that their first child would be here in a year or less, Norns willing. “How soon are those of your realm able to determine when they’re with child?”</p><p>“At two months after conception,” Answered Loki. “It takes some time for us to distinguish our life energy from our child’s.”</p><p>Thor pressed a warm kiss into Loki’s crown then, ready for round two. “We might as well keep trying, then.”</p><p>Loki snorted and climbed off of Thor, gesturing for him to scoot further onto the bed and relax comfortably.</p><p>Settling back, Thor slipped out of his night pants and shirt, the predatory look in his spouse’s eyes exciting him.</p><p>Now that Thor was naked Loki leaned forward and kissed his navel, his hands gliding over the chiseled abs beneath. He slid down Thor’s body then and grasped at his thick, flaccid length, his tongue immediately going to lick along it, the Aesir’s testes gently being rolled in his hands. Thor raking his fingers through his silken, raven hair encouraged him, and he settled himself as he stroked at Thor, his tongue darting out to lick at the large vein on the side that was beginning to show now that Thor was stirring to life.</p><p>Grasping at the Aesir’s shaft a bit tighter, Loki licked around the head of Thor’s cock before spreading his tongue flat along it to lick and then guide Thor’s cock into his mouth, beginning to move up and down on the Aesir’s length. His husband sighing and continuing to run his fingers through his hair excited him, and he ran his thumb along the seam of Thor’s testes, rolling them gently in his hand again.</p><p>Loki sucking at him so intently, with hot breath and a warm tongue pulling him deeper into his throat, and he shuddered and let out a loud groan when Loki finally deep-throated him, his fingers threading through his hair and pushing him down further onto him. Loki gagged at bit but otherwise remained where he was, letting Thor control the movement of his head bobbing up and down on his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the back of Loki’s throat as the niouvi swallowed around him was what did it for Thor, and he groaned again as he came, his cum spurting down the Jotun’s throat.</p><p>Loki gagged and pulled away from his husband, forcing himself to swallow whatever cum was in his mouth, and coughing. “Norns, Thor! I didn’t think I’d almost die on my wedding night!”</p><p>Thor laugh softly and reached up, pulling Loki down next to him. “I’m sorry. I meant to pull away, but…”</p><p>Rolling his eyes in amusement, Loki wiped at his chin and settled himself next to the prince, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You can make it up to me by fucking me senseless once you recover.”</p><p>Laughing again, Thor moved a hand down to the flat expanse of Loki’s stomach, pressing a warm kiss against his temple. “That won’t be an issue.”</p><p>Now that he had Loki, thoughts of the niouvi carrying his child and giving him heirs ran through his mind, and he rolled over until the Jotun was underneath him, feeling himself stir back to life at the thought of Loki heavy with their child.</p><p>Loki was surprised to see Thor ready to go again so soon and spread himself out underneath him, his hand immediately moving to grasp at Thor’s upper back when the prince began to slowly rut against him. “What changed, beloved?”</p><p>The Aesir loved when Loki called him this, and he kissed Loki deeply, continuing to slowly rut against him before managing to slide into the niouvi. “Thoughts of you heavy with my child.”</p><p>Loki shot him a heated look, searching through his hungry gaze and smirking in return. “We won’t have to wait long, beloved.”</p><p>The pair met in the middle for another impassioned kiss and lost themselves in the closeness and excitement that came with a wedding night, each of them eager to do everything in their power to conceive tonight.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>To the great frustration of Thor and Loki, the prince was asked to go on a diplomatic mission almost two months after his marriage with Loki. He had spent every waking <em>second</em> with the niouvi since they married, and was furious with his father and the officials of Asgard for making him go on this trip. He was <em>pissed</em> that Loki could not go with him, and sulked about it every day leading up to his departure.</p><p>Loki wasn’t happy about having to be apart either, and did his best to enjoy his time with the prince while he had him. Thor would be gone for two months on this diplomatic trip, and he wasn’t sure the prince would be okay going that long without him. Thor had fucked him well into the next day on their wedding night, and never in his life had Loki ever experienced being that sated or full of cum.</p><p>Although he acted brave and unbothered the day Thor left, he truly wasn’t, and found himself growing despondent as the days dragged on, the only thing on his mind counting down the days until Thor returned to him.</p><p>To his unbridled relief, Loki found out he was with child a mere day after Thor’s departure, and it upset him greatly to not be able to celebrate with Thor. He debated about sending the Aesir a letter before deciding against it, knowing just how important Thor’s diplomatic trip was for Asgard. He knew his husband was brash, and believed without a shadow of a doubt that the prince would do everything in his power to get back to his side once he found out he carried life.</p><p>No, instead he took news of his pregnancy in stride, doing whatever he could do to ensure that he made it to three months. After that, the pregnancy was viable, so Loki made it his mission to get past 3 months. The <em>day</em> he made it he was overjoyed, albeit a bit heartbroken, as he wanted to celebrate this monumental moment with Thor. The Aesir wouldn’t be home for at least another month, so Loki did whatever he could to distract himself from the pang in his heart that grew every day that Thor was gone.</p><p>He was very surprised to see how quickly he was growing, and he wondered if Thor being part Jotun had anything to do with it. It wasn’t unusual for niouvi to begin to show earlier in their pregnancies, as they were much smaller than the rest of their race. They usually didn’t carry to term unless they were put on bedrest, so when Loki married Thor he originally believed that their child would be the size of an Aesir infant.</p><p>With how round his stomach was though, it seemed that this wouldn’t be the case. At his 4<sup>th</sup> month of pregnancy, he already resembled a person in their 6<sup>th</sup> month, and he began to mentally prepare himself for what would undoubtedly be a large infant. A quick trip to the healer revealed that this was a single infant pregnancy, so he believed that the quarter Jotun in Thor attributed to their child taking more dominantly after a Jotun, in size.</p><p>When he was a week into his 4<sup>th</sup> month, he received word that Thor would be there the next morning, so that night he could hardly sleep, too excited to see his husband again after so long. In the earliest part of the morning when the sun hadn’t even risen, Loki felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace, and he jumped awake before realizing that it was just Thor.</p><p>The smile that spread across his face was radiant then, and he wrapped his arms around Thor as he kissed him, overjoyed to have his husband back in his arms.</p><p>Thor’s face mirrored Loki’s, as he was elated to finally be back next to Loki. To feel his skin, to hear his voice, to taste his lips, meant so much to him, and he cradled the niouvi’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply. “Norns, love. I missed you so much.”</p><p>Loki grinned and returned Thor’s deep kiss, excitement rising within him at how Thor would react to news of his pregnancy. “I missed you as well, beloved. Though, I wasn’t the only one that missed you.”</p><p>Thor shot Loki a perplexed look, sitting down next to his wife. “Who else missed me as much as you?”</p><p>Moving back the blanket of the bed, Loki proudly displayed his bump, beginning to laugh when Thor inhaled sharply. “We’re with child, beloved!”</p><p>Thor’s heart broke at the news, and he teared up, his hand coming to rest on Loki’s pronounced stomach. He was over the <em>moon</em> that they were having a baby, but hated that he missed the earliest days of the pregnancy because of his trip. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“Because you were <em>busy</em>, beloved.” Explained Loki, startled by Thor’s tears.</p><p>“I-I would’ve come home! I-I wanted to be here when you found out, I-I wanted to see you grow, I wanted to <em>be</em> here, I-“</p><p>Loki tutted softly, and wiped at more of Thor’s tears, touched that the Aesir cared this much. “But you’re here <em>now</em>, dear. That’s all that matters.”</p><p>Thor gently pushed Loki’s night shirt up, revealing the niouvi’s pronounced bump even more. “Norns… how many?”</p><p>“Just one,” Assured Loki, rubbing at his stomach as well. “The palace healer confirmed that this infant takes after our Jotun heritage, so it will be the size of a Jotun infant and not an Aesir infant.”</p><p>Jotun infants were <em>huge</em>, and Thor inhaled sharply, looking deeply into Loki eyes with concern. “Norns! Are you going to be okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” Laughed Loki, amused with the Aesir. “Niouvi usually have the children of giants, beloved. Our bodies will adjust for the delivery.”</p><p>Thor was still a bit worried, but trusted Loki, knowing that the niouvi knew his body better than he did. “How far along are you?”</p><p>“I’m four months,” Answered Loki, reaching out to stroke at Thor’s beard. “You have five more months to be as present as you want, beloved.”</p><p>Thor was still hurt that he wasn’t able to experience the beginning of Loki’s pregnancy with him, but he was happy that he was here now, and excited that in a few months, their first child would be here. “Let me change, love.”</p><p>Loki met Thor for a kiss and hummed, settling back into bed and watching as his husband undressed and pulled on nightclothes. “How was your trip?”</p><p>“Long,” Answered Thor, pulling on a pair of silken night pants before crawling into bed. “And lonely.” He pulled Loki against him and wrapped his arms around the niouvi’s torso, hands splayed across his stomach. “I missed you.”</p><p>Loki melted in his husband’s embrace, his heart finally feeling settled now that he was back in the prince’s arms. “I’m willing to bet that I missed you more.”</p><p>This put a soft smile on Thor’s face, and he kissed Loki’s cheek warmly, his hand stroking over his swell. “This is so adorable.”</p><p>Snorting softly, Loki relaxed into Thor’s touch, happy that the prince was so excited about the pregnancy. “What do you think we’ll have?”</p><p>“A boy, maybe? Or perhaps a girl… I’ve always wanted a daughter.” Confessed Thor, his hand continuing to stroke Loki’s stomach. “A proud Queen of Asgard, that rules with the confidence and authority that only a descendant of Asgard could. One who leads her people; a valiant queen unlike anything the realms have seen before.”</p><p>This dream of his husband’s was the sweetest thing Loki had ever heard, and he grinned, resting his hand atop of Thor’s. “And if they’re like me?”</p><p>“Then they will be a proud ruler of Asgard as well. I shall love our child in whatever form they come.” Thor kissed at Loki’s jugular then, holding him a bit tighter. “There’s nothing that could come from us and be imperfect.”</p><p>The love he had for Thor resounded within him, and Loki turned his neck to kiss him, radiating warmth flooding throughout him as he kissed his husband’s lips. Thor felt so familiar, so comfortable, Thor felt like <em>home</em>, and Loki was so thankful to finally have the prince back where he belonged; with him.</p><p>Thor kissed Loki back slowly, the pent up hunger he’d been feeling from being apart finally making itself apparent. Loki just melded into him, and he fell deeper and deeper into the niouvi’s kiss, slowly shifting the pair until he lied above him.</p><p>Nestling his body between Loki, Thor enjoyed this moment for what it was; a reunification of him and his partner. Every kiss he placed against Loki’s lips felt like home, and as the intensity picked up he slipped his tongue into Loki’s mouth, running along the length of the niouvi’s tongue and drawing it into his mouth for a sultry kiss.</p><p>Eager fingers wandered down, down under Loki’s night shirt and running along the lips of his cunt, and parting them gently. His finger pushed into Loki then, and he began to trace kisses down Loki’s cheek, down his neck, down his torso, until he stopped at his round stomach.</p><p>To see the evidence of their love growing within the person he loved most was awing, and he pressed loving kisses into Loki’s stomach, nestling his nose into the swell, and basking in the oneness of this moment. Placing a final kiss in the center of Loki’s stomach, Thor moved even lower, pulling his finger out of Loki and grasping at his flaccid length, gently jerking it and licking up and along his cock.</p><p>Thor’s tongue on him relaxed him, and he spread himself a bit more, running his fingers through Thor’s golden hair as the prince licked at him and stroked him, his husband’s touch lighting his skin aflame. And when the prince snuck a digit into him again and swallowed around his cock, he grasped at the sheets below and groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and letting himself be pulled in by the moment.</p><p>Another finger being slid into him caused him to clench around Thor, and he reached down to grab the prince’s jaw, dragging him up and slanting his lips against his for a downright<em> sinful</em> kiss, intertwining his tongue with the Aesir’s and letting out a soft sound when Thor pumped a third finger in and out of him, making sure to rub against the textured spot within that drove him <em>insane</em>.</p><p>He broke their kiss let moan again and clenched down around Thor, beginning to pant in his ear. “<em>Just fuck me, beloved.”</em></p><p>Thor slipped his fingers out of Loki and unbuttoned his own pants, running his hand along his shaft and coating it with Loki’s wetness before guiding himself into the niouvi, groaning along with him as he pushed in slowly. “<em>You feel amazing, love.”</em></p><p>This sex wasn’t sex, it was a reunion, it was a coming together of two hearts and minds, and Thor poured all of his love, affection, and awe into the Jotun as he fucked him, the soft pants and the hands grasping at his back encouraging him to continue at this pace.</p><p>He sat up and grasped at Loki’s thighs, forcing them apart further and beginning to snap his hips into him earnestly. Loki gasped and grabbed at the sheets of the bed, throwing his head back onto the pillow as Thor fucked him, the pleasure washing over him in waves.</p><p>Seeing Loki like this, with proof of their love growing in him, made Thor feel happiness rise from within, and thoughts of Loki carrying more and more of their children filled his mind. He imagined Loki larger, larger than he was now, heavier with their child, so far along that they would be here any <em>day</em>, and gripped at Loki’s thighs tighter, a jolt running down his spine and straight to his cock.</p><p>He moved his hands up and grabbed Loki’s waist then, hefting him up a bit and letting his thumbs rub across the underside of Loki’s stomach as he fucked him.</p><p>Loki didn’t really know what caused the sudden spike of intensity from Thor, but wasn’t bothered, and enjoyed the groans or pants coming from his husband. He reached down to stroke at his cock and jerked himself off at a pace that matched Thor’s thrusts, squeezing around him at the dualized pleasure being sent through him in shockwaves.</p><p>He felt his climax building from within, that pressure building and building until it finally all crashed over him, a choked cry escaping from him as his vision went blindingly white.</p><p>Loki clenching around him and crying spurred Thor on, and he groaned as he spilled into Loki, his hips faltering before slowly pumping to a stop.</p><p>He slowly relaxed his grip on Loki’s hips and set him back onto their bed, settling himself down and pulling his wife into his arms. “Norns, I love you.”</p><p>Loki let out a tired laugh, buzzing warmly in the afterglow. “I love you, too. And I’m glad you’re home.”</p><p>Thor’s hands naturally found themselves stroking across Loki’s round stomach, and he kissed the back of his neck, basking in this moment. Thoughts of their child finally being here drifted across his mind as he and Loki rested in each other’s arms, and he fell asleep more peacefully than he had in a while, thankful that he was finally back where he belonged; with Loki.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Loki had a theory about his husband.</p><p>It had been two months since Thor returned to him, and the prince had been <em>glued</em> to his side. He tore the head off of anyone and everyone that interrupted their time together, and Loki couldn’t help but find it endearing -if not a <em>little</em> frustrating.</p><p>The Aesir was addicted to his growing stomach, and was constantly rubbing, kissing, or touching it, fantasies about their life once their child got here spilling from his lips. Loki was surprised at how excited Thor was -the nursery had been constructed a mere <em>two</em> days after the Aesir’s return- and wholeheartedly believed that the entire kingdom collectively weren’t as excited as Thor.</p><p>He believed that Thor had a fasciation with his pregnancy and found it amusing, if not surprising, and had an inkling that he had awakened something within his husband that was previously unknown to them both; a pregnancy kink.</p><p>The prince was always asking him about how many children they would have or how likely it would be for him to carry multiples, and Loki figured that tonight, he’d get to the bottom of it. He had finished his duties for the day and was relaxing under the setting sun on he and Thor’s personal veranda, wearing nothing but a silken robe with draping sleeves. He had just gotten out of the bath, and enjoyed feeling the calm, fall breeze on his skin. It reminded him of home, and he tried his best to not feel too sad about missing Jotunheim.</p><p>Familiar hands circling themselves around his stomach made him laugh, and he was pulled into a warm embrace by none other than Thor, the Aesir pressing a loving kiss against his cheek. “Hello, beloved. I was beginning to miss you.”</p><p>Thor laughed softly, kissing Loki when he leaned back. “That’s all I do when I’m not by your side.”</p><p>His husband was <em>such</em> a charmer, and Loki snorted and swatted at him playfully, touched by the statement. “I hope your day wasn’t too stressful.”</p><p>Thor rubbed at Loki’s stomach gently, kissing him again. “None of it matters when I’m with you.” He kissed Loki once more before pulling away, turning the niouvi around and crouching in front of him. “How was the baby, today?”</p><p>“As restless as ever,” Sighed Loki, rubbing at his stomach where their child kicked. “I can only imagine what it’ll be like when they’re here and able to walk and run.”</p><p>The thought of their child running as he chased them playfully through the halls of the palace made Thor feel unsurmountable happiness well from within, and he kissed the center of Loki’s stomach warmly, hands braced on Loki’s hips. “I cannot wait for that day.”</p><p>Loki reached down to pinch at Thor’s cheek affectionately, deciding that he would casually bring up Thor’s alleged kink. “Neither can I. Though knowing you, you’ll want me to already be carrying their sibling by the time they can crawl.”</p><p>Thor blushed at the thought, pressing another warm kiss against Loki’s stomach before standing. “And if I do?”</p><p>“Then we shall have an entire dynasty,” Laughed Loki, pulling Thor in for a reassuring kiss. “Your infatuation with me and this pregnancy is endearing.”</p><p>“I just love the sight of you carrying the physical cumulation of our love,” Confessed Thor, beginning to stroke at Loki’s stomach again. “It’s incredibly sexy to me.”</p><p>Loki closed his eyes when Thor kissed him, humming softly against his lips. “Is it?”</p><p>“Very,” Assured Thor, kissing him again before looking into his rouge eyes and smiling. “I love <em>you,</em> and everything you’re sacrificing to expand our family.” He kissed at Loki’s jugular then, pulling the niouvi even closer.</p><p>The subtle shift in energy was something Loki had become quite adept at picking up on, and he laughed softly, his hands running up and along Thor’s sides. “Why don’t you show me just how much you love me, beloved?”</p><p>Thor smirked against Loki’s skin, a purposeful hand slipping into his robes and running along the niouvi’s length. “Gladly.” He licked along the length of the shell of Loki’s ear, and jerked at him purposefully, feeling Loki lean into him.</p><p>His other hand went up to stroke at one of Loki’s nipples, as the Jotun grew more and more sensitive here with each passing month of this pregnancy. He tugged at the niouvi’s nipple in a way that drove Loki <em>insane</em>, and he loved every second of this, the omega’s pants or soft sighs sounding like <em>heaven</em>. He turned Loki around and kissed him then, wedging a thigh between Loki’s leg and stroking at the niouvi’s cock.</p><p>Loki found himself grinding down against Thor’s thigh, rocking up into Thor’s hand. His cock twitched slightly in Thor’s hand and he groaned, grasping at the prince’s shoulders as he came over the Aesir’s wrist. Thor stroked him through each wave of pleasure, and he let out a pent up breath as he came down from that sexual high, moving to quickly unbutton Thor’s pants.</p><p>The Aesir’s length sprung free, and Loki almost salivated, wanting his cock in him, <em>now</em>. He shot Thor a heated look and gasped when the Aesir spun him around, bracing him against their balcony, and pushing into him. Loki’s jaw fell open when he felt Thor push into him, and he groaned, eyes fluttering closed.</p><p>Thor kissed the back of Loki’s neck, hands coming to pinch at Loki’s nipples and slightly tug them while Loki accommodated to his size. He began with short, shallow thrusts, his hands exploring every single <em>inch</em> of his spouse.</p><p>When Loki’s hold on him relaxed Thor grabbed at his waist and held him in place as he fucked him more earnestly, bending him against the walls of the balcony, and snapping into him in a way that had both of them seeing stars.</p><p>Loki’s voice picked up in pitch, so Thor narrowed in on that spot deep within that he’d been thrusting against, the niouvi’s cunt clenching around him in a vice-like grip when he did so. The niouvi clawed at the balcony as his climax built within him, and he let out a choked cry, trembling in Thor’s arms as he came again for the second time.</p><p>Thor’s warm seed filled him as the prince climaxed right along with him, and Loki shuddered again when Thor grunted in his ear, his entire body feeling aflame with sensitivity.</p><p>Pulling out of Loki, Thor swiftly picked him up bridal style and kissing him as he walked them back inside to their room. He set the Jotun on their bed gently and kissed him once more before pulling away, wanting to get undressed and into something more comfortable. “Thank you for indulging me, love.”</p><p>Loki laughed softly, a bit tired from their lovemaking. “It’s not an indulgence if I thoroughly enjoyed it, too.” He slipped out of his robe and waited for Thor to slide into bed with him, not surprised when the prince immediately pulled him against his side and began to stroke at his stomach. “What will you do when I’m too big to move comfortably?”</p><p>“I’ll bring you whatever you need, and carry you wherever you want to go,” Murmured Thor, kissing the nape of Loki’s neck. He could see that Loki felt some mild discomfort, and pulled away, rubbing at his hip gently. “Tell me what I can do for you, love.”</p><p>“Massage my ankles, please,” Asked Loki, rolling over onto his back. “They’re a bit sore and swollen.”</p><p>“Gladly,” Assured Thor, shifting to sit up completely. He reached over and pulled one of Loki’s ankles into his lap, getting to work on the swollen joint. Infatuation over the pregnancy aside, it did hurt Thor to see Loki struggling along, and he began to feel a bit bad about wanting more and more children from the niouvi.</p><p>Loki seemed to sense this though and made a soft sound, not wanting Thor to worry. “Beloved… I’ll be fine. Please don’t worry over this.”</p><p>“I don’t like when you’re hurting…” Mumbled Thor, digging his thumbs into the niouvi’s ankle. “Will it be like this for every child?”</p><p>“This is just a part of pregnancy, beloved,” Sighed Loki, closing his eyes as Thor continued to massage him. “Please don’t fret over it.”</p><p>Thor wasn’t too convinced -he still felt <em>terrible</em> about being the reason Loki was uncomfortable- so he kissed his ankle gently before moving onto the next one. “We don’t have to have more children after this one, love. I-“</p><p>Loki interrupted him with a loud snort, playfully wiggling his toes in his face. “Oh, don’t say something so ridiculous, beloved. Pregnancy is pregnancy; some parts are good, some parts aren’t. And there’s no going around that.”  Thor kissed his ankle again, so he laughed softly, relaxing back into their bed. “As long as you wait on me hand and foot, I’ll give you all the children your heart desires.”</p><p>“Then we’ll fill the realm with our children,” Laughed Thor, continuing to massage Loki’s swollen ankles.</p><p>“How many children do you want, beloved? You’ve never given me a true answer.” Asked Loki, sitting up in bed to stare at him curiously.</p><p>“As many as you’ll give me,” Answered Thor, beginning to massage Loki’s calf. “Whether that’s one or 100.”</p><p>Loki didn’t doubt for a <em>second</em> that Thor meant this, and he laughed to himself, wondering if he really wanted to continuously have child after child. The thought of giving Thor heir after heir was an attractive thought, and he loved how his husband cared for him and doted on him every second of the pregnancy. “You’re dragging me right along into the pregnancy kink of yours.”</p><p>Now it was Thor’s turn to laugh, and he playfully reached up to squeeze at Loki’s thigh, causing the Jotun to laugh as well. “I can’t help it; your belly is so alluring.” He put Loki’s leg down and moved to lay against the niouvi’s side, pulling him close. “Anything else I can do, love?”</p><p>“Let me fall asleep in your arms,” Murmured Loki, nestling closer into his husband’s embrace.</p><p>Thor smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss against his wife’s temple. “Gladly.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A warm kiss against his cheek woke Loki up.</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile when he felt Thor pull him back further into his arms, and he closed his eyes and nestled into Thor’s hold even more, trying to ignore the growing ache in his back.</p><p>He was currently heavy with their firstborn, and was due any day now. He was large enough where just moving took a lot of effort, and he was counting down the days, ready to have their child here.</p><p>Thor seemed to be thinking the same thing, as the Aesir rested a large hand over his protruding stomach, kissing at the nape of his neck. “Think today will be the day?”</p><p>“One can only hope,” Murmured Loki, resting his hand atop Thor’s. “Massage my back for me, darling.”</p><p>Thor waited on Loki hand and foot ever since they discovered he carried life, and now that he was so far along, Thor spent every waking <em>second</em> by his side. He kissed Loki’s nape again and sat up, pressing careful fingers into his back. “Lower?”</p><p>Loki moaned softly as Thor massaged into his back, his jaw falling open. “Just like that, beloved.”</p><p>The niouvi’s soft pants were everything, and he worked diligently to massage out the kinks in Loki’s back, pressing kiss after kiss into the crook of the Jotun’s neck.</p><p>A pained grunt left Loki’s lips, and he grasped at the bedsheets below as he was wracked with a unique pain, the cramp sharp and deep.</p><p>Thor immediately stopped what he was doing, looking down at Loki in concern. “Love?”</p><p>“I-I’m alright, beloved. J-Just a pain.” Assured Loki, gently moving onto his back.</p><p>Loki had been getting pains like this for a few days now, so Thor knew from what the healers told him that this meant their child would be here soon. He reached out to rub the Jotun’s round stomach, hoping to soothe him some. “Shall I get the healers?”</p><p>“No,” Murmured Loki, reaching to drag Thor back down next to him. “Just hold me.”</p><p>Thor hummed and pulled Loki into his arms, kissing him gently.</p><p>They remained here in bed for the rest of the morning, with Loki’s pains coming back every 30 minutes. When they got to 20 minutes apart Loki believed that he was actually in labor, and not just having false contractions. A particularly nasty contraction had Loki seeing stars, and he clutched at Thor fiercely, groaning out and calling for him. “<em>Beloved…</em>”</p><p>“What’s wrong, love?” Asked Thor, sitting up hurriedly.</p><p>“<em>Please</em> get a healer,” Grunted Loki, beginning to feel nauseous.</p><p>Thor immediately yelled for a servant, beginning to rub soothing circles into Loki’s back.</p><p>A few servants rushed into their room then, and Thor demanded that one of the rush to get the palace healer at <em>once</em>, and demanded the others to help tend to Loki.</p><p> </p><p>They immediately began to pat at Loki’s face with a chilled cloth to soak up his sweat, and fanned at him, another servant rushing to get a bucket for Loki when he began to retch.</p><p>Loki hadn’t even felt this nauseous in the beginning of his pregnancy, and he hurled into the bucket that a servant held in front of him, his mind beginning to whirl</p><p>It was like all of his pain hit him at once, and he felt sick, weak, and downright <em>miserable</em>. The contractions that were coming were more intense than the ones he had earlier this morning, and he reached out for Thor, letting out a desperate whimper. “Beloved!”</p><p>It broke Thor’s heart to see Loki suffering, and he scooted closer, wrapping a stabilizing arm around him as he took in careful breaths. “Just breathe, love. Everything is okay.”</p><p>Loki spent the next hour retching or groaning, and by 3 in the afternoon, his contractions were 15 minutes apart. He <em>dreaded</em> how much he had severely underestimated the pain of labor, and broke out into a cold sweat, wondering if he was really strong enough to go through this.</p><p>Suddenly, he couldn’t sit still, he couldn’t lie here, he just needed to <em>move</em>, and he groaned again, clutching at his husband. “I-I need to stand, I-I need to walk.”</p><p>Thor shushed him gently, standing up and carefully helping him stand as well. “Let me know what I need to do, love.”</p><p>“Ju-ust, just rock with me,” Murmured Loki, grasping at Thor’s chest and leaning his head against him as he began to rock back and forth. He was so large that putting weight on his feet hurt, but he didn’t care, as standing alleviated that building pressure in his back.</p><p>He and Thor rocked in place for a few minutes, and when he couldn’t stand any longer, Thor picked him up and sat them down on the bed, rocking him in his lap and beginning to murmur encouraging words in his ear. “It’s alright, love. It’s alright. Just breathe. Just rest on me.”</p><p>Thor’s voice was like a light in a darkness, and Loki clung to him like he was his <em>lifeline</em>, his mind swirling from the mounting contractions.</p><p>When his contractions were 10 minutes apart, Loki knew he needed to do <em>something</em> to alleviate his pain, and he groaned, squeezing at Thor’s arm. “Help me to the bath, beloved.”</p><p>“Of course,” Assured Thor. He looked up at three servants that were tending to Loki. “Run a bath for him, please.”</p><p>“Right away, sire,” Murmured the servants, each of them bowing low in front of them,</p><p>Thor waited until they told him the bath was ready before carrying Loki to their bathroom, carefully sliding him into the warm waters of the tub.</p><p>The heated water helped soothe a lot of Loki’s pain, and he let out a long sigh, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he fought through another contraction. “Norns…”</p><p>Thor frowned, reaching out to rub at Loki’s shoulder in concern. “I wish I could trade places with you, love.”</p><p>This put an amused smile on Loki’s face, and he laughed softly, sending a gentle gaze Thor’s way. “It shouldn’t be much longer…”</p><p>Kissing Loki’s cheek, Thor ran fingers through Loki’s silken hair, wanting to soothe him further. “Just take this moment by moment, love. Pretty soon, our precious child will be here, and it will all be worth it.”</p><p>Loki knew that Thor was right, and he tried his best to stretch out in the bath, shuddering when he felt his water break. A low moan escaped his lips when he felt the child within shift, and he gripped at Thor tightly, breathing through the next contraction. “Get the healer, beloved. My water just broke.”</p><p>Thor rose at once and called for the healer, backing up when she rushed in. “He says that his water has broken.”</p><p>The healer hummed softly, reaching into the water and urging Loki to spread his legs so that she could see how far along he was. “Hm… 8 centimeters, sire. The child should be here within the next two hours.”</p><p>It overjoyed Thor to hear this, and he grinned as he pressed a warm kiss into Loki’s scalp, rubbing at his stomach affectionately. “Wonderful. Thank you.”</p><p>The healer bowed low before him, turning to address Loki, next. “Prince Consort Loki, please alert me when you feel mounting pressure.” She waited for Loki to nod before continuing. “Where would you like to give birth, Prince Consort Loki?”</p><p>Loki knew that giving birth in the water made things easier, so he believed that it would be best for him to remain here. “Here, In the water.”</p><p>“Understood, Prince Consort Loki.” The healer bowed low before both of them once again and left their bathroom, off to retrieve the necessary supplies.</p><p>Thor leaned forward to kiss Loki’s temple when the niouvi’s face scrunched up in pain, “Just two more hours, love.”</p><p>Two hours sounded like a death sentence to Loki, and he groaned through another contraction. “<em>Norns</em>…”</p><p>He cast a quick seidr spell to keep the water temperature  warm, and labored with Thor for the next hour, his contractions 3 minutes apart.</p><p>By now the healer and two of her attendants were back, so Loki grunted when he felt mounting pressure, knowing that it was time. “H-Healer! I-I feel pressure!”</p><p>“Sit him up!” Ordered the healer, beckoning for her attendants to help Loki rise to his knees in the water. The women helped Loki sit up, and held him securely as he braced himself, holding him in place.</p><p>“Push when you feel ready, Prince Consort Loki,” Urged the healer.</p><p>Loki bit a lower lip and closed his eyes, listening to his body and beginning to push. His mouth was opening to yell before he was aware of it, and he shouted as he felt their child shift, squeezing at Thor’s arm so hard his nails drew blood.</p><p>For the first time in his life he believed that he might not be able to do something, and he screamed even louder when he felt their child crown, trying his best to spread his stance in the hopes that this would make it easier.</p><p>“That’s it, Consort Loki! Keep going!” Encouraged the healer, rubbing soothing circles into Loki’s lower back.</p><p>Loki broke down and began to weep when he pushed again, hating that this was so hard, and hating that he was in so much pain.</p><p>Thor kissed Loki’s sweat laden temple, beginning to whisper sweet words of encouragement into his ear. “That’s it, love. You’re almost there.”</p><p>Taking in another deep breath, Loki screamed when he bore down once more, finally feeling more of their child leave him.</p><p>By this point he just wanted their baby <em>out</em>, and he pushed again after taking in a few deeps breaths, knowing that he was almost done.</p><p>“One last push, Consort Loki! Just one more!” Insisted the healer, continuing to rub at Loki’s back.</p><p>Inhaling, Loki squeezed his eyes shut and bore down with everything in him, falling back against the wall of the bath when their child finally left him.</p><p>Instinct took over, and he picked up his baby and brought it from under the water, holding them close as they squealed and cried against his chest.</p><p>Tears of joy began to pour from Loki’s eyes as he held his baby, and he wept openly as he held his child, feeling love bloom from within. Thor kissing his temple made him turn, and he shared a loving look with the prince, touched to see tears in Thor’s eyes as well.</p><p>Seeing Loki holding their child was surreal, and Thor couldn’t help but lean forward to press a warm kiss against his baby’s crown, Their baby had the most adorable mop of golden hair, and had faint blue skin, small ivory horns sprouting above their temples.</p><p>The pair were so enamored with the life they created that they forgot to even check the sex of the child, only doing so when the healer gently urged them.</p><p>“A girl,” Breathed Loki, beginning to tear up all over again.</p><p>Thor kissed both their baby and Loki, overjoyed that their daughter was finally here.</p><p>The healer urged Loki to deliver the afterbirth then, and once their child and Loki had been cut free and cleaned, the pair were moved back to their bed. Loki was eager to hold their child in his arms, and marveled at her size. She was the size of a regular Jotun infant, and he was quite proud of himself for delivering her. “Look at her, beloved…”</p><p>“She’s beautiful,” Murmured Thor, caressing their daughter’s cheek.</p><p>Loki knew that Thor was <em>dying </em>to hold her, so he kissed her temple before handing her to him, a tired smile on his face. “What do you want to name her?</p><p>“Amira?” Suggested Thor, kissing his daughter’s adorably round cheeks.</p><p>Loki loved the name, and nodded, giving his consent. “Then Amira is her name.”</p><p>Seeing Thor hold and interact with their child was so sweet, and Loki fought back a yawn as he continued to stare at them.</p><p>Thor knew Loki must be <em>exhausted</em>, and sat down in a lounge chair in their room, kissing their child’s forehead again. “Why don’t you sleep, love?”</p><p>Loki wanted to fawn over their baby, but he was utterly spent, and knew that he needed to rest for at least an hour. “…Wake me if she gets hungry, beloved.”</p><p>“Of course,” Assured Thor, beginning to rock their daughter as she made a soft sound and closed her ruby eyes to sleep. And it was here that he watched Loki and their daughter sleep with endless joy in his heart, finally feeling complete.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p>Here's the end of my smutty experiment XD I hope yall enjoyed it.</p><p>I really do want to improve how I write sex scenes, so please, if you feel comfortable leaving me POLITE, CONSTRUCTIVE feedback, please do so.</p><p>Thanks for reading this smutty adventure :3</p><p>I miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight go back and edit a lil bit. Not too much, though.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please check out many of my other works in the Thorki fandom, please :D</p><p>Indemnify- Stripped of his birthright at a young age, Thor believed that life as he knew it was a life that would never be his again. He believed that he would spend the rest of his days as the leader of a guild; nothing more, nothing less. And he would've gone his entire life believing these lies had his path not crossed with Loki, a tempting Sorcerer with a sharp tongue that is determined to receive everything he's ever wanted in life, and is hell-bent on using Thor to get it. ( A story with a darker Loki and darker Thor, set in a fantasy-world AU.) https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975690/chapters/54925120</p><p>Ørlǫglauss (Fateless)- Trapped in an abusive marriage with an alpha mobster boss, omega Loki manages to escape with their toddler alpha son Sleipnir to finally live a life of freedom. The omega ends up catching the curious eye of alpha mob boss Thor Odinson, who can’t seem to stop coming into the shithole diner he’s managed to pick up shifts at. There’s just something about the golden-haired alpha that draws Loki to his side, but… he can’t trust himself to act on his feelings. Not again. He just can’t risk falling in love again, only to end up back in the same situation he was in before. It seems that Thor isn’t too keen on taking “no” for an answer, though…  https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726428/chapters/56976340</p><p>I Don’t Want You to Pretend Anymore- Thor is the worst liar in existence. After receiving the news that his best friend is getting married, Thor panics when he's asked who he'll be bringing as his plus one, and immediately says the name of his omega assistant Loki, falling deeper and deeper into a hole that he dug for himself when everyone in Thor's life suddenly demands to meet the "love of his life". Suddenly, Loki is in every part of Thor's life -even the parts Thor wished he wasn't- and as time goes on he finds himself caring deeply for the intrepid assistant who went along with his lie. Call him crazy, but... there was just something about Loki that drew him in, the deeper they fell into this lie. And somewhere along the way, Thor realized that he didn't want them to pretend anymore.  https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426667/chapters/51052528</p><p>A Match Made In Valhalla - Arranged Marriage/ Matchmaking AU with Older! Thor and Younger! Loki  https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338431/chapters/50822254</p><p>Within the Frost of My Heart - A Jotun! Thor and Jotun! Loki Nordic Myth AU. After rejecting King Thrym's advances for marriage one too many times, Loki is forced into marriage with a brutish outcast in their realm as punishment; the quarter-Aesir Thor Odinson. Loki believes that the life that awaits him is a cruel one; one where his autonomy as a being is stripped away, and he is forced to live a life of pain and suffering. Only... Thor is none of the things that he has been made out to be by their people. And Loki couldn't help but slowly become enthralled by him.  https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855681/chapters/42135986</p><p>Under the Full Moon - Werewolf AU where Thor and Loki are both princes of their realms, and forced into an arranged marriage and arranged mating.  https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437409/chapters/35832777</p><p>Hey, I Think I Love You - Loki and Thor are both middle-aged, successful businessmen with lives heading nowhere. Best friends since they could remember, they've been through everything that two people possibly can together, except... dating. And after a passionate night spent between the sheets, the two must decide where to go from there, and if changing their relationship is even worth the risk. Couple this in with the fact that these are two emotionally starved and lonely adults, one can only begin to picture the tumultuous relationship that is now Thor and Loki.  https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040567/chapters/37443371</p><p>In Time - College A/B/O AU, Modern setting   https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710367/chapters/33995930</p><p>I Won’t Give Up On You - Modern Highschool AU. Loki's the super smart 16-year-old valedictorian of his senior class. Thor's the always present popular captain of the football team. Against all odds, the two manage to ignore everybody and remain best friends. Until Thor Confesses his feelings for him. And two lines on a pregnancy test changed everything.  https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266346/chapters/35412195</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>